


give us a twirl

by mendeshoney



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendeshoney/pseuds/mendeshoney
Summary: 18.) “You can be wearing a trash bag, and I’d still want you.”106.) Situation: Lingerie





	give us a twirl

He was just on the other side of the door, waiting patiently for you in bed with an amused smile, wondering what “surprise” you have for him now.

You’ve only been dating six months, but they’ve been the best six months of his life and he’s pretty sure he’d be fine if the two of you got married tomorrow. He’s never met another girl like you, never met another person who made him feel so loved and secure in his hectic life.

These six months had been great for you too. You loved surprising him and spicing things up in the bedroom, and this was your latest idea. The last one was strawberries and whipped cream, and he would never forget how hard he was when he sucked a dollop of whipped cream from your nipples.

You hesitate a little coming out of the bathroom, feeling all parts excited, nervous, and embarrassed as you assess yourself in the mirror.

The white lace hugs you in all the right places, in ways you didn’t think possible, and the thigh high stockings make the seemingly innocent lace thong and lace bralette a lot less innocent. It cost you a pretty penny, but in the end you could see it was worth it.

And the problem wasn’t how you looked. You love it, love the way it looks on you and the way it makes you feel. The problem was showing it off in front of Pierre.

Something about him made you get butterflies everytime he so much as breathed in your direction. At this point he established that yes, he loves you, and that there was nothing in this world you could do to change that. But you still got nervous doing things like this.

Being intimate with Pierre was like nothing you’d ever experienced. He made you feel like he worshipped you, and he did.

“Honey?” He calls from the bedroom.

You don’t answer, just take a deep breath, tousle your hair a bit, and open the door.

When you step into the bedroom, Pierre’s laying back on his pillow with his hands behind his head, but when he sees you, he sits upright, eyes wide and focused on your frame.

You take note of the growing tent in his briefs and smile a little. “Hi.” You breathe out, not knowing what to do with yourself.

“Holy shit.” He breathes.

Pierre beckons you to him as he moves to sit on the side of the bed. When you approach, he parts his legs for you to stand between them, hands settling on your waist, fingers playing with the band of your thong.

“You like it?” You ask, averting his gaze.

He kisses where his fingers rest, letting his tongue run teasingly over the fabric. “I fucking love it baby. You look so…_delicious_.”

His words make you blush, watching the way his eyes slowly rake over every inch of you. “You really like it?”

The softness in his voice makes him look at you, and he smiles, lifting your chin with his fingers to look him in the eyes. “Baby.” He says, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “You can be wearing a trash bag, and I’d still want you.” His eyes look down at the stockings, and he smirks, snapping the fabric against your leg.

“What made you want to do this?” He asks, settling his hands back on your hips.

You shrug. “Saw it when I was shopping. I thought it was pretty and I thought you’d like it too.”

He hums, tracing the patterns of your bra. “You look amazing, seriously. I can’t wait to rip it off of you.”

When his fingers dip into the waistband of your thong, your hand comes up, stopping his. “You can’t rip it,” you tell him. “It was pretty expensive.”

Pierre scoffs, biting playfully at your skin. “I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll buy you as many as you want. As beautiful as this is, it’ll be even nicer when it’s on the floor.”


End file.
